Naruto Shippuden x Deadman Wonderland Challenge
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: A challenge where Naruto is sent to Deadman Wonderland for a crime he was falsely imprisoned for. Branch of Sin/chakra-less Naruto. This is also a harem with at least three women. If you're a writer and are willing to read and take the challenge, PM me immediately please.
**Hello my loyal fans, I've decided to come out with another challenge! This one might come as a surprise to you all, but I've been reading and watching this anime Deadman Wonderland for a while. This should be obvious since I came out with my Naruto Shippuden x One Piece Challenge, which is where I got the idea the Chi Chi no Mi.**

 **I've noticed that even though Naruto is the largest crossover with Deadman Wonderland, it's only got fourteen stories with only a few worth reading. I don't say that due to writing, but rather chapters. Anyway, I'm looking for a good writer that would be willing to write this story. Deadman Naruto x small harem.**

* * *

 **-** **STORY TITLE** **-**

Bloody Kitsune

 **-** **SUMMARY** **-**

Starts a month before Ganta shows up because of his false incarceration. Naruto is a teen that lives alone in a nice and friendly neighborhood several miles away from the Red Hole incident that happened a few years ago in Tokyo, Japan. Ever since that day, he's been able to mysteriously control his blood. He doesn't know how or why he can do it, but he knows it's a gift that can't fall into the wrong hands.

However, after putting a stop to a gang from both kidnapping and selling women with it, he was wrongly accused by police and fake eyewitnesses as to being the one who was leading the gang, thus leading to a one way ticket to Deadman Wonderland.

His closeted friends are Senji, Nagi, Karako, and other fellow Deadman along with some inmates that couldn't defend themselves against the self proclaimed stronger ones.

 **-** **PLOT** **-**

Naruto Uzumaki was just your everyday teenager who was loved by everybody, but with this odd ability to control his blood. Everyone knew what he could do, but didn't care, knowing that he was a good egg who would always do the right thing. However, his life changed when he is framed as the ringleader of a gang he stopped from selling kidnapped women as sex slaves.

He killed them and saved the women, but he was completely in the right since the police were being paid off by the gang to keep quiet. That's what the people who knew and loved Naruto argued, but the jury still found him guilty of assaulting officers of the law, kidnapping/selling innocent women, and leading/killing a gang of criminals. All these false charges sent him to the one place in the world that the blonde would call the very gateway to hell; Deadman Wonderland.

Now, he has to survive the harsh and disgusting world that is a prison/theme park, but it will take more then Deadman Wonderland to break him. He'll move forward, keep fighting, and never give up! He'll escape this hell and free not only himself, but his new friends and loved ones.

Later, a month after his incarceration, new meat arrives at the wonderland and one of them catches the blondes eye. A kid named Ganta, who he heard was responsible for the murder of an entire classroom. However, what actually gets Naruto's attention is Ganta's side of the story about a man in red and later Ganta's ability to control his blood like our favorite blonde and his friends.

Naruto befriends him and wants to help the poor kid out, knowing full well that he doesn't belong in Deadman Wonderland for a crime he didn't commit. He decides to help and train Ganta with his Branch of Sin along with Senji and the others so they can break out and escape the wonderland.

However, dark forces known as the Undertakers, Forgeries, and the Wretched Egg stand in the way of their salvation. Will they rise to the challenge and survive or will they fall and die? Only one way to find out.

 **-** **NARUTO'S CHARACTER/APPEARANCE** **-**

Name: Uzumaki, Naruto

Birthdate: October 10

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 50.9 kg

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Likes: Ramen, anything orange, any friends he makes, especially women, and poking fun at Senji about him and women.

Dislikes: Anyone who mocks/hates orange, anyone who hurts his friends, Toto, and Tamaki.

Inmate Number: #5579

Deadman: Falcon

Branch of Sin: Kitsune Claw- Naruto stabs his fingernails into his palms deep enough to draw blood and forms gauntlets around his arms with extendible claws. It might be a close range Branch of Sin, but he has two advantages to using it; his unmatched speed and the ability to extend his claws to at least ten ft. Thanks to some training from Senji, he can also use what the former police officer calls Invisible Black. However, unlike Senji's, his is much faster and deadly.

Naruto has blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and lightly tanned skin. His clothing consists of the regular DW jumpsuit with the poison injecting necklace at first, but later changes once he receives his Cast Points into an orange, sleeveless hoodie, a red tank top, tattered jeans, and steel toe boots.

 **- HAREM-**

I learned that most people who do harems in their challenges don't do this, but I'm just naming the women I want in the harem from the anime, because I've never read the manga for Deadman Wonderland. You are more then welcome to add other women, but like I said, I'm only naming the few I know of from the anime.

Makina Kiwako (Smart, skilled, and hot; add love and you have the perfect Naruto x Makina relationship. Can you really ask anymore from a mature woman like her? She can be like the scary/sadistic version of Tsunade.)

Kyōko Kusaga (I know she's not much of a well known character, but she's very cute and attractive. She can be the Hinata to Naruto in this.)

Karako Koshio (She's lovable, smart, cute, and tough; she's like our favorite blonde in so many ways. They could a very lovely relationship.)

To those of you that want to know, I didn't list Shiro or Minatsuki into the harem because I just think they're both to young to be in a relationship with him. That's why whoever wants to write this can let Ganta x Minatsuki be together, because they're more or less the same age. It also gives Naruto and Senji the chance to tease the two on their relationship.

 **- OTHER DETAILS-**

I also have the best ideas how Naruto meets them all. First, he meets Makina and Kyōko the usual way, being a new inmate introduced to the warden and her assistant, but Naruto later sees them both over powered by some of the inmates and about to be raped, but decides to save them out of the kindness in his heart. After beating the inmates to a bloody pulp, Makina and Kyōko both thank him, leading to them forming a professional relationship before it turns romantic.

Naruto meets Senji way before he ever gets put in solitary confinement. They don't get along at first, but after a little spar between the two, they become good friends that enjoy a good fight every now and then.

Naruto meets the other deadman after being tested by both Nagi and Karako, with said girl forming a crush on the blonde after getting to know him long enough.

He also meets Minatsuki through a Carnival Corpse with them both going up against each other. After their fight, Naruto is the winner and Minatsuki has to play the penalty round, which led to her losing a piece of her stomach. Though, Naruto did apologize for that after she got back to her cell. This led to her liking Naruto, but still sees him as a fun rival to have around.

* * *

 **This is the challenge for this crossover. I repeat "CHALLENGE!" This isn't a story I'm writing, but for someone to write for me and others. I'm just giving that writer the idea of what to do. Who ever wants to take this challenge is more then welcomed to do it, but must down or have these few simple things.**

 **1) PM me if you want to do it.**

 **2) Must know exactly what both manga and anime series are and who the characters are. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but some people who read stuff like this almost don't have any knowledge over one of these series.**

 **3) I'm not picky about writing, but I just get tired of trying to read things that are written as nothing but walls of words, short and lazy that the writing doesn't even get passed so much as 400-500 or more words, or writing that has so many spelling mistakes that it completely takes the joy out of reading the story.**


End file.
